


Struck

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: This was a seasonal one-shot I wrote a while ago during monsoon season. Angst and fluff included in this one and lightning strikes. Enjoy!





	Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This was a seasonal one-shot I wrote a while ago during monsoon season. Angst and fluff included in this one and lightning strikes. Enjoy!

A flash of bright, white light lit up the sky, the bolt-like figure causing you to look up. The crack of thunder startled you and you jumped, moving away from the Impala that was outside, along with you. You looked up at the sky as dark, almost black, clouds approached quickly, the wind picking up as the storm began to build.

You should’ve known. Monsoon season would start up at some point and you would have to go through the terror, again. 

You had a secret, and nobody, not even your boyfriend, Castiel, knew about it. You were terrified of thunderstorms. But, it wasn't just a primitive fear, it was PTSD.

You were thirteen years old, and you were on a run with your greyhound, Juno, when dark clouds began to build, heading your direction. You thought nothing of it, assuming it was just a usual, everyday thunderstorm. But it wasn’t. 

You were right in the cold front of the thunderstorm, but it wasn't raining. The lightning was practically on top of you as you attempted to sprint home, trying as hard as you could to keep up with Juno. He was too fast.

He ran home before you could, leaving you stranded as you quickly lost your breath. You had almost turned onto your street when a bolt of lightning struck your back, electricity, and heat flowing through your body. You blacked out within a second, after letting out a blood-curdling scream.

You had a dark purple mark that curved all across your back, looking almost like the lightning bolt that had struck you. The skin around your back had yellowed and never looked the same, and a few blackish splotches had formed quickly after you were hit, and were still there.

You had kept it a secret, hating to be reminded of it, but you had to. Every damn year.

You slowly backed away from the Impala and made your way back to the front door, refusing to turn around because there was a risk of being struck on your back, again. Another flash of lightning and you were gone, moving at the speed of sound into the bunker and down the metal staircase, startling Sam and Dean, but worrying Cas.

You ran into your bedroom and closed the door before jumping onto the bed you shared with Cas and hiding under the covers. You were shaking as you held in your whimpers. They would be suspicious and you didn’t want to lie, but you couldn’t tell them either. You took a deep breath and clutched onto the sheets as you heard thunder once again.

A knock on the door startled you and you shrieked.

“Love?” Cas’ voice was muffled from the door but you could still hear it clearly. “Are you alright?”

You managed to squeeze out the tiniest ‘No’, not even sure if he heard it, but he did.

The door opened and his footsteps echoed through the room as he made his way over to you. He set down on the bed and placed his hand on your back, causing a sharp pain to shoot through your body. It wasn’t that it still hurt, it was the memories that flooded through your brain as the familiar feeling of being struck by lightning came back to you.

You hissed and Cas’ hand snapped back, a worried expression forming onto his face. “I’m sorry. What’s the matter?” Cas asked as he slowly lifted the sheets off your body.

You rubbed your eyes as you sat up, carefully leaning into him as if he was made of glass. You laid your head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against your head. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He replied and you smiled. “But what’s wrong?”

You sighed, knowing that at some point you would have to tell him. You had strictly told him that you were uncomfortable undressing in front of him, and you had yet to have sex with him because of it.

Another crack of thunder sounded and you flinched, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to not shake from fear.

“Love, are you scared of thunder?” Cas asked, starting to connect the dots, but not entirely.

“Well, kind of. Not really.” You paused. “I have a secret and no one knows about it, and I told myself that I’d never tell you, but that was a mistake.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows as you spoke, wondering what was so bad that you had to keep from him all this time.

“You can help, right?”

“I should be able to help to a certain degree.”

You sighed as you prepared to tell him. “Well, it’s more like PTSD. When I was thirteen, I was walking my dog when a thunderstorm just kind of appeared out of nowhere. I tried to get home, but Juno was too fast and…” You trailed off, hoping he would understand, but there were multiple things that could’ve happened and he hadn’t a clue.

“And what?”

“And I was struck by lightning.” You said quietly and his eyes widened.

“What?” You nodded and he looked away. “You survived? You must be very strong. But why did you keep it a secret?”

“Because to this day, I am terrified of thunderstorms.” You paused. “And this.” You stood up and pulled your shirt over your head, leaving you in your bra. You turned around and showed Castiel your back and the exact spot where you were struck.

Cas’ eyes widened as he looked at your back. He lifted his hand up and hovered it over your back, mentally asking if he could touch your back. You nodded and soon felt his fingers caress each mark on your back. You knew which ones he was touching because you had memorized exactly where each dark purple splotch was and where the bolt had made branch-like figures across your back.

“Does it hurt?’ He asked and you shook your head.

"Not anymore.” You felt his hand leave your back and you put your shirt back on as you turned around.

“I would heal it, but unfortunately this is not something I can heal. With damage this bad, it could be fatal if I attempted to heal it.” Cas said a sad look spread across his face. “But, I wouldn’t want to heal it anyway because I believe it makes you who you are.”

You smiled and looked down.

“It’s beautiful, like you.” He said and you smiled widely as you looked up.

“Thank you.” You felt more heat rise up your neck and you laughed softly.

Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to your nose causing a giggle to erupt from your chest. Once he pulled away, you leaned in and planted a kiss on his nose, much like he did to you. He smiled, barely showing his perfect teeth, as you pulled away.

“I love you.” He said and a goofy grin spread across your face.

“I love you too.”

That night, you told Dean and Sam what happened, whilst showing them your back, with the help of Cas. You would never be scared of a thunderstorm again, because of your boyfriend and guardian angel, Castiel.


End file.
